pixilartcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Oleander (artist)
= Basi,c INformation; oleander (samantha) is a MASSiBE FUCKING WINNER and also you should follow her ;))). she had the audacity to be born on october 3rd 2005. what a cool move. all she does is make the biggest mood on pixilart in her wall posts and vaguely art-like scribbles. what a waste of a good @ dang,,, also if she changes her @ again this whole article wont make sense and ill have to rewrite it oop- (edit: FricK SHE DID IT AGAIN,,,) false names: i have she has had a number of aliases throughout her time on this hellsite we call pixilart dot com. you might think that she has simply changed her username because it is no longer suiting, but that is false. she changes her username so as to hide her identity from the police officers constantly and inescapably pursuing her. each change of username is usually followed by a change in her persona her previous aliases include but are not limited to: * @memelord99 (2016-2017) * @unfunnyclown (2017-2018) * @clown (2018-2019) * @dork (2019-2019) * @oleander (2019-????) * REDACTED (----------) her previous personas paired with each username (in chronological order) have included::; * (@memelord99) Bitter, a small pale child with the lower half of his face obscured by a red and orange scarf. he wore an oversized sweater that covered his hands and it was adorable. unfortunately, she obliterated him from existence in early 2017. what a monster. * (@unfunnyclown) Reggie, a blue-skinned clown in a tattered yellow raincoat. he was a crippling alcoholic,, * (@clown) unlike the previous changes of username, this one was not followed by a change in persona. meaning that the only change is that Reggie somehow became funny, justifying the removal of 'unfunny' from her username. this is a lie she is painfully unfunny still * however, in mid-2018 she did actually change her persona, despite not changing her username. for a while she abandoned Reggie in favor of simply just using herself (well it was 'himself' at the time) as a persona. how creative. * (@dork) sometime in 2019 she abandoned her shitty angsty boy persona and started drawing herself as a girl, which brought an unreasonable and inexplicable amount of happiness. one day she'll look like the person she presents as * (@oleander) on november 1 2019 she changed her @ again bc she heard about this flower called an oleander from a mother mother song. its a flower thats toxic in all its parts, how fitting. this change was not accompanied by any change in persona (i also have a shit ton of alt accounts and personas but i really would not like to talk about those for personal reasons.) history:;;;;:;;;:;;:::;;:;: gather round babes its storiey tim,e: to everyones dismay, she joined pixilart dot com on october 30, 2016. the quality of life has increased severely for every user who has since interacted with her. her account was pretty weak sauce until 2018, when she started popping off and actually learned how to start drawing decently. sometime in 2019 she realized she was a girl and broke down crying for about 2 hours on call with her now ex girlfriend despite her numerous crimes we still stan her for this ����♡����, kinda like how people romanticize ted bundy currently she has over 1200 followers (probably botted,) and the number keeps growing at a terrifying rate. shes probably going to make them send her their credit card information or something. if you see her in the streets, do not hesitate to just go feral and respect the shit out of her she,s a SMART and A CUOL and you should just bash her to LIFE with a surprise party Category:Artists